In Search of Happiness
by Hearken
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have defeated Galbatorix and are going to live in seclusion to help relieve there trauma that the war had left them with but then Eragons decides to do something that will change there lives for better or for worse
1. Prologue

**In Search of Happiness**

Prologue

" Foolish boy, you think you can defeat me,something that Vrael himself could not accomplish." Galbatorix said while crossing blades with Eragon. He and Galbatorix had been battling with mind and blade for what seemed like hours. Eragon had snuck past the battle in Uru'baen and made his way to confront Galbatorix in his throne room along with Saphira, Arya who was carrying the Dauthdaert, and Elva.

Murtagh stood on the left side of the black tyrants throne with thorn whilst Shruikan battled with Saphira on the opposite side. Arya and Elva were frozen in place by a spell that Galbatorix was maintaining.

Eragon blocked a blow aimed for his thigh and attempted to thrust at Galbatorix's chest, which Galbatorix parried lazily. The blue rider was losing ground and growing increasingly tired every second of trying to keep up with Galbatorix's swift movements and attacks. Eragon parried another attempt at his chest but then felt a sharp pain in his chest as he collapsed on his back.

He attempted to rise only to be brought back down by a swift kick to ribs. Eragon was at the mercy of Galbatorix and could do nothing to stop it. _So this is it, _he thought as he watched the kings lips form a menacing smirk. _All that I've done, all that I've lost was for nothing._

Saphira who was pinned under Shruikan watched in horror as she saw her rider lying helplessly in front of Galbatorix. She struggled under Shruikan in hopes of helping him but to no avail.

She felt a single tear fall down her check as she said to Eragon,_ I love you little one_

Eragon couldn't bring himself to awnser as Galbatorix rose his blade to deliver the killing blow to Eragon Murtagh suddenly screamed a word that Eragon forgot almost instantly. Suddenly Arya and Elva were free of there invisible bonds. Eragon felt this sudden shift and looked up to Galbatorix who had a fearful look in his eye.

Sensing this was the time to act Eragon dived for Brisingr and raised the sapphire blade to continue his battle. He began a ruthless assault on Galbatorix with his newfound strength coming from one feeling... hope.

On the other side of the throne room Thorn had tackled Shruikan and now he and Saphira were both struggling to keep the large black dragon pinned to the ground. Shruikan tried several times to buck and claw his way out of his predicament but only succeeded in causing few scratches to the Ruby ad Sapphire dragons. Arya who had picked up the Dauthdaert was rushing over with the large weapon. Shruikan seeing this began to panic and manged to throw Thorn off but he was to late and Arya plunged it into Shruikan's head thus ending his life.

Galbatorix saw as his dragon draw it's last breath as he jumped back to avoid another one of Eragon's swings. He sighed in defeat and dropped his blade. Eragon looked at the now defeated king in confusion until he looked up to the rider and smiled, "If I'm going to be defeated it will be on my terms."

Eragon realizing what was about to happen was about to attempt to shield himself and everyone else from the blast but before he could he felt a strong energy around him. He turned around to see Murtagh finishing an incantation and only had time to say , "Murtagh NO!" before he fell unconcious in a blast of light.

Eragon awoke as a ray of light appeared through a small crack in the entrance of a beige tent. The tent was seemingly large with 3 chairs and a small table beside a single bed in which Eragon was lying. His mind began to race as remembered what had happened and he immediately reached out with his mind to Saphira and was relieved to find her directly outside the tent.

Feeling she quickly darted up and snaked her head into the tent, she then proceeded to pick Eragon up by his shirt startling him and pulled into a tight embrace of licking and "dragon hugging"

_Good morning to you to_ he told her as he chuckled.

_I was so worried you hadn't woken for hours after the explosion_ she said in a relieved tone.

He began to laugh but quickly became solemn and askedout loud " What happend to Murtagh." Saphira let out a saddened growl and said,_ You should probably let him explain it to you._

__Eragon was extremely relieved to hear he was alive and couldn't understand why she had such sadness in her voice. He asked her to lead him to Murtagh and she did so. They arrived outside of his tent and Saphira directed him inside. Eragon found Murtagh weeping on his bed and then he realized what had happened. He sat down beside Murtagh and put his arm around his brother to try and comfort him. Murtagh pushed him off put Eragon was not surprised. Eragon felt tears welling up in his eyes as he knew the pain his brother must be feeling.

Murtagh finally spoke up, " He was the only one who really understood me, who made me feel like I meant something and now" he put his head down to his hands which were resting on his legs and continued weeping.

Eragon nearly fell into the same state because of the guilt that was welling up inside him but he regained whatever composure he had and said " You do mean something Murtagh, you mean something because people care about you, There are people who love you, always remember that brother."

Eragon left Murtagh to ponder his words and left Murtagh's tent. He began questioning Saphira as he walked through the small encampment that they were staying at.

Saphira told Eragon that Galbatorix had tried to incinerate them all in a huge blast of magical energy. Murtagh tried to shield everyone from the blast but his strength was quickly depleted and Thorn knowing that no one would survives if Murtagh's energy failed poored all his life force into the spell. Eragon again began to feel tears but repressed them when Saphira's mind merged with his comforting him.

As there minds were merged he felt a new sad feeling in Saphira's mind. When he tried to access it he was met with an iron wall. He was about to question her on it but decided it should wait for another time because of the his current state of disarray. As he headed back to his tent at the far end of the camp a single thought came into his mind " It's finally over"


	2. The Trial

**In Search of Happiness**

Prologue

" Foolish boy, you think you can defeat me,something that Vrael himself could not accomplish." Galbatorix said while crossing blades with Eragon. He and Galbatorix had been battling with mind and blade for what seemed like hours. Eragon had snuck past the battle in Uru'baen and made his way to confront Galbatorix in his throne room along with Saphira, Arya who was carrying the Dauthdaert, and Elva.

Murtagh stood on the left side of the black tyrants throne with thorn whilst Shruikan battled with Saphira on the opposite side. Arya and Elva were frozen in place by a spell that Galbatorix was maintaining.

Eragon blocked a blow aimed for his thigh and attempted to thrust at Galbatorix's chest, which Galbatorix parried lazily. The blue rider was losing ground and growing increasingly tired every second of trying to keep up with Galbatorix's swift movements and attacks. Eragon parried another attempt at his chest but then felt a sharp pain in his chest as he collapsed on his back.

He attempted to rise only to be brought back down by a swift kick to ribs. Eragon was at the mercy of Galbatorix and could do nothing to stop it. _So this is it, _he thought as he watched the kings lips form a menacing smirk. _All that I've done, all that I've lost was for nothing._

Saphira who was pinned under Shruikan watched in horror as she saw her rider lying helplessly in front of Galbatorix. She struggled under Shruikan in hopes of helping him but to no avail.

She felt a single tear fall down her check as she said to Eragon,_ I love you little one_

Eragon couldn't bring himself to awnser as Galbatorix rose his blade to deliver the killing blow to Eragon Murtagh suddenly screamed a word that Eragon forgot almost instantly. Suddenly Arya and Elva were free of there invisible bonds. Eragon felt this sudden shift and looked up to Galbatorix who had a fearful look in his eye.

Sensing this was the time to act Eragon dived for Brisingr and raised the sapphire blade to continue his battle. He began a ruthless assault on Galbatorix with his newfound strength coming from one feeling... hope.

On the other side of the throne room Thorn had tackled Shruikan and now he and Saphira were both struggling to keep the large black dragon pinned to the ground. Shruikan tried several times to buck and claw his way out of his predicament but only succeeded in causing few scratches to the Ruby ad Sapphire dragons. Arya who had picked up the Dauthdaert was rushing over with the large weapon. Shruikan seeing this began to panic and manged to throw Thorn off but he was to late and Arya plunged it into Shruikan's head thus ending his life.

Galbatorix saw as his dragon draw it's last breath as he jumped back to avoid another one of Eragon's swings. He sighed in defeat and dropped his blade. Eragon looked at the now defeated king in confusion until he looked up to the rider and smiled, "If I'm going to be defeated it will be on my terms."

Eragon realizing what was about to happen was about to attempt to shield himself and everyone else from the blast but before he could he felt a strong energy around him. He turned around to see Murtagh finishing an incantation and only had time to say , "Murtagh NO!" before he fell unconcious in a blast of light.

Eragon awoke as a ray of light appeared through a small crack in the entrance of a beige tent. The tent was seemingly large with 3 chairs and a small table beside a single bed in which Eragon was lying. His mind began to race as remembered what had happened and he immediately reached out with his mind to Saphira and was relieved to find her directly outside the tent.

Feeling she quickly darted up and snaked her head into the tent, she then proceeded to pick Eragon up by his shirt startling him and pulled into a tight embrace of licking and "dragon hugging"

_Good morning to you to_ he told her as he chuckled.

_I was so worried you hadn't woken for hours after the explosion_ she said in a relieved tone.

He began to laugh but quickly became solemn and askedout loud " What happend to Murtagh." Saphira let out a saddened growl and said,_ You should probably let him explain it to you._

__Eragon was extremely relieved to hear he was alive and couldn't understand why she had such sadness in her voice. He asked her to lead him to Murtagh and she did so. They arrived outside of his tent and Saphira directed him inside. Eragon found Murtagh weeping on his bed and then he realized what had happened. He sat down beside Murtagh and put his arm around his brother to try and comfort him. Murtagh pushed him off put Eragon was not surprised. Eragon felt tears welling up in his eyes as he knew the pain his brother must be feeling.

Murtagh finally spoke up, " He was the only one who really understood me, who made me feel like I meant something and now" he put his head down to his hands which were resting on his legs and continued weeping.

Eragon nearly fell into the same state because of the guilt that was welling up inside him but he regained whatever composure he had and said " You do mean something Murtagh, you mean something because people care about you, There are people who love you, always remember that brother."

Eragon left Murtagh to ponder his words and left Murtagh's tent. He began questioning Saphira as he walked through the small encampment that they were staying at.

Saphira told Eragon that Galbatorix had tried to incinerate them all in a huge blast of magical energy. Murtagh tried to shield everyone from the blast but his strength was quickly depleted and Thorn knowing that no one would survives if Murtagh's energy failed poored all his life force into the spell. Eragon again began to feel tears but repressed them when Saphira's mind merged with his comforting him.

As there minds were merged he felt a new sad feeling in Saphira's mind. When he tried to access it he was met with an iron wall. He was about to question her on it but decided it should wait for another time because of the his current state of disarray. As he headed back to his tent at the far end of the camp a single thought came into his mind " It's finally over"


End file.
